Corduene
General Information Ashurist|culture = Kurdish (Iranian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Monarchy|capital = Bidlîs (4418)|development = Start: 12|rank = Duchy|tag = CDU}} is a Ashurist Kurdish monarchy located in the Kurdistan area, Anatolia region, Near East sub continent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the start of the year 2, the vassal of Hellenic will border fellow Ashurist countries ( southwest and southeast), Hellenic countries ( northwest and northeast) and the waters of Lake Van in the north. will be annexed by their overlord at the start of the year 130, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Rome, Osroene, Commagene, Armenia, Atropatene, Parthia, Assyria, Babylon, Kurdistan Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Kurdistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Kurdish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Diyar al-Bakr (418), Arbil (4415), Mardin (4414), Baghesh (4418), and Hisn Kayfa (4417) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country Change to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Kurdish Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Diplomats ** +15.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep * Ideas: ** Mountain Warriors: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Li Gora Gawiri Kurd Misilman e: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Kurdish Tribes: *** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Active Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Kurdish Mercenaries: *** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Legacy of the Kurdish Dynasties: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Gorani Literature: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay Category:Countries Category:Kurdish countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Ashurist countries Category:Asian countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Near East countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies